Athletes who play sports that include hitting or kicking a ball tend to spend many hours training. There are many devices to facilitate training, such as balls attached to bungee cords, balls attached to fulcrums, rolling half-spherical balls and rebounding nets. These devices are often used outdoors or in an indoor stadium or other training space. When such devices are used in most indoor settings, damage to walls, ceilings, other structural components—as well as to related objects, such as lamps, pictures, windows, drinking glasses, etc.—can occur.
As an alternative and in order to limit the possibility of damage, the athlete could use a balloon or beach ball indoors. The exterior of balloons and beach balls do not replicate the exterior of an actual sports ball. Also, the valve, balloon knot and shape can cause the balloon or beach ball to spin lopsidedly and out of balance.
What is needed is a ball that has a shape and weight that allows for an accurate simulation of real ball handling, while limiting the potential damage the ball can do in an indoor environment such as a house.